


December Day 9

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [9]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	December Day 9

Nope, you didn’t like flying. Flying scared you to death. That’s why you had always lived in the same town as your family. That is until you met your fiancé, Tom. 

You two had started dating 3 years ago. A little over two years ago you moved from your little town in America to London to live with him. He learned first hand how badly you take flying when he almost had his hand broken from you squeezing it so hard. Plus he had to try to stop you from hyperventilating. 

The last two Christmases he paid for your family to come to London. Last year he proposed to you on Christmas, and he was so excited that your family was there for it. This year though your dad was having some health problems and couldn’t fly so you were both going back to your hometown for the holiday. Which is why you are now on a plane about to take off. You were already gripping Tom’s hand pretty hard.

“Love, it’s going to be fine. It won’t be that long and you’ve got your medication to let you sleep.”

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with this, I don’t know why I’m so scared of flying.”

“It’s fine, sweetie. You can’t help it. I love you, so I’m happy to help you with your fears just like you help me with mine.”

“I love you too, Tom. I’m so thankful for you.”

The announcement that the plane was taking off came on, and you squeezed his hand. It calmed you down a little when he squeezed your hand back comfortingly. When you were up in the air he gave you your medicine to help you sleep. 

Next thing you know you are being shaken awake by your fiancé. “Honey, we are landing. Wake up. You’re going to see your family soon.” 

After the plane landed you both disembarked and went to wait for your luggage. 

You stood on your tippy toes and gave him a kiss. “Thank you, Tom. You are the best fiancé ever.” 

“I’d do anything for you, y/n.”


End file.
